


The musician next door

by Tacoblook



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, M/M, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacoblook/pseuds/Tacoblook
Summary: Your name is Harry Anderson Egbert, and you feel bored.
Relationships: Harry Anderson Egbert/Avril Thorpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The musician next door

**Author's Note:**

> So like if you guys don't know who is Avril Thorpe, long story short he is a kid from the bonus upd8s of hs^2 (and I pretty think Harry and him would be cool together)  
> Also this fanfic is mostly full of headcanons so don't consider anything I wrote to be true lmao.

Just like every weekend you have to go to your dad’s house, and he isn’t terrible but talking to him can be a real struggle sometimes.

You decide after talking a bit asking about how was each other’s week, you go immediately into your bedroom and lie down on your bed. You stare up at the ceilling filling out every detail you can notice on top of you. You feel more bored than ever, even if there is a lot of things you could do right now, there is nothing interesting actually.

You just want to lie down and relax, but the silence is so annoying, you’re not asking that your dad lives next to the city, but it feels so dead where he is.

Suddenly, a melody starts dancing in your ears. Is your brain inventing that noise right now ? It looks like it’s coming from outside. You stand up and peek at your window just as you are greeted by someone. Facing this house is another one, and by the window stands a guy with long black hair, wearing a white tank top with a red tie and scratched pants. His face is familiar you think, but you can’t recall when you saw him already.

You notice that he is the one playing the music you are hearing as he is holding a guitar close to him, his fingers playing around the strings. His golden eyes suddenly stares at you and you can’t help but feel embarassed as your cheeks become burning red, but he smiles softly and keeps playing his tune.

You smile back, your mind now feel like it’s floating. You sit down next to your window and close your eyes as your mind flutters into a dream. The clouds above you become cotton candy and the sky colors into a pretty sunset, orange and pink are so beautiful together.

With all the notes dancing around, you can’t help but start humming, what song is it ? Is it about love ? Is it sad or does it make you want to dance ? Only you can tell.

And then the music quietly stops, you open your eyes and see that the guy is still there smiling at you. He turns around to face you.

"glad to have a public that appreciates my stuff. #firstfan"

"haha, you play amazingly well i can’t deny it."

"thank you harry anderson."

"huh ? how do you know my name ?"

"we are in the same #school dummy."

"oh i see, i feel so dumb now."

You two laugh, looks like the weekend won’t be so boring afterall.


End file.
